Agnes Court
is a emergent member of The Elite. Personality Agnes Court was content with the business side of things as a manager and recruiter. She was cautious in her business dealings, and a recurring midground member of Elite Corporate Teams when work needed to be done.Lyova: Random question in hopes Wildbow's still around: considering she's out of the picture, can you tell us anything about Agnes Court? It's interesting how she was one of the more prominent cell leaders of the Elite, despite having a construction-oriented power that she probably couldn't fully stretch back on Earth Bet. (Is she also a cape who creates flawed materials? Cauldron client?) I really want to explore her in something. Plant powers best powers. Wildbow: Not a lot to say. She was a heavy hitter with a really legit front. Closer to being Bastard Son's counterpoint in her overall methodology. Do good business, recruit good people, and periodically, if villains are infringing on her turf or not respecting the local peace, take on a role as a prominent figure in a corporate hero team under the Elite's umbrella (not as team leader, even though she technically managed the company that managed the team) and go stomp them out. PRT knew her greater income flow came from illicit business (the broader Elite) but it's really hard to justify leveling the necessary heavy guns against her to bring her to justice for those shady dealings - so it comes down to watchdog & the IRS, and she was circumspect enough to tie them up in loose ends and goose chases, so she could continue operating in the meantime. Uppercrust would be on the very far end of that sliding scale of legit, justified business and helping out. He's at '1' on the 1-10 scale. Agnes would be like, 2-3. Bastard Son would be closer to 10. - Conversation with Wildbow on Discord, Archived on Spacebattles. Reputation Even those who didn't know her full connections to the Elite, which was privileged information, recognized her as a powerful and versatile hero. Those who did know considered her one of the more legitimate members of the Elite, like Uppercrust, and far less like Bastard Son, who was almost her opposite number, her antipode. Appearance Court wore a recognizable and unique costume, possible influenced by forestry and aristocratic themes. Abilities and Powers Agnes Court was described as being a Shaker somewhere between Labyrinth and the Yàngbǎn’s Ziggurat in power and versatility. Using it, she can grow artificial organic structures from 'seeds' she creates. These seeds will swell into pillars, stairs, houses etc. growing exponentially given enough time in her sphere of influence. The organic wood-like substance will eventually harden into a stone-like substance of varying colors of her supposed choosing after she has terminated the growth.Agnes Court, I thought. I’d studied all of the major players in anticipation of the end of the world, I knew who the Elite were, and I knew who had built this. She fit somewhere between Labyrinth and the Yàngbǎn’s Ziggurat. Organically grown structures. Seeds that swelled into pillars, stairs, houses and bigger things, given enough time in proximity to their master. The wood-like substance hardened to stone of varying colors after she terminated the growth. In the span of two and a half days, she’d grown a walled city, one with an elaborate castle at the northmost end, with shelters and what looked like a sewer system, if I was judging the perfectly round hole in the cliff face below right. It was gushing water. Two days to make this. Leviathan had taken less than an hour to demolish it. The wall, taller than some skyscrapers, was shattered in three places, damaged enough to serve little purpose in others. A shallow river flowed through the spots where the damage to the wall reached the ground. Leviathan had perched himself atop the castle’s highest tower, though the tower wasn’t broad enough for him to put anything more than two clawed hands and two feet on the very top. His tail wound around the structure, in one window and out another. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 Presumably she was able to also work in the micro scale was well. Creating emplacements and shields against opponents; and cages to capture people easily. History Background Unknown if she was a natural trigger or a cauldron cape. She would sometimes join Elite-backed corporate hero teams to insure that uppity villains infringing on her territory would be captured or otherwise dealt with. Post-Echidna With the failing health of Uppercrust, Agnes Court was one of the high ranking members of the Elite that were jockeying for greater influence within and without the organization.“A little bit. Depends on who you’re talking to, and where you find them. Different subsidiaries, different branches, each led by one of the head members. The Gentleman, Agnes Court, Blueblood, Regis Rex, Bastard Son… and the others, a bit of shuffling in the works, while we decide what happens when Uppercrust passes. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Each group has their own style, and that’s alright, so long as it doesn’t interfere with the rest of us.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p82Wildbow PRT Quest Archive Gold Morning At the start of the Event she attended the meeting with Cauldron along with other high ranking members of the Elite.There were capes I knew to be the Elite: Nonpareil and Patrician, Agnes Court and Blueblood. They were the opposite of faceless, taking great pride in their appearance and their powers. The Elite were an organized crime syndicate, shutting down anyone who tried to use their powers for profit, unless those people worked for them. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Fifty hours into Gold Morning, Agnes Court had set up a city complete with a castle, town, sewer system, and walls higher than most skyscrapers. This was set up as a "refuge" for skilled laborers and professionals by claiming a large amount of territory and forcing others out. She was not prepared for the backlash when it was decided that her group had broken the Truce by doing this.“They were attacking civilians.” “They were nonviolent. Refugees in the vicinity of the portal were evacuated. The Elite then made contact with possible settlers who they thought would be interested in paying a premium for good shelter, for resources and supplies. If not paying with cash, then paying with skills. Doctors, talented artists, scholars… it was one of our best bets for re-establishing a hub of development across all of the Earths.” “They broke the truce,” Tattletale said. “Again, they were an asset. They were cooperating. The truce hardly stands in this dark hour.” “They broke the truce,” I echoed Tattletale. “The code has been there since the beginning. If a bigger threat shows up, we band together. We don’t distract each other with attacks or murder attempts, we don’t take advantage of the situation to fuck with civilians. The truce is there for a reason, and it has weight because everyone knows that they can’t handle the trouble that gets express-delivered to their doorsteps when they’ve defied it.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 Agnes Court is believed to be dead following punitive measures.“I didn’t think they’d get this kind of structure up in time,” I said. “Court grows things exponentially, given time,” Tattletale said. She frowned. “Grew things exponentially.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 Trivia *The name Agnes Court recalls Agincourt and the eponymous Battle of Agincourt, which for some of its duration was a siege. This, and the medieval setting of the battle, ties in well to Agnes Court's theme in her creations and their purpose, as well as the overarching aristocratic theme of the Elite. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:The Elite Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters